Shot counters are known in different configurations and have the task of counting the shots fired with a firearm. In this context, counting shots fired with a firearm means that a part arranged in the firearm changes its condition with every shot being fired, so that the condition of this part provides information on the number of shots fired with the firearm.
The number of shots fired with a firearm is important for different functions. For example, there are automatic weapons with a fire burst mode, in which the condition of a counting mechanism continues to change after each shot, for example, a control curve is moved after each shot and, after a predetermined number of shots, an end of the fire burst is caused. The condition, for example, the position of the counting mechanism, provides information on the number of shots fired, so that the condition of the counting mechanism shows a shot count. The shot count on a firearm is an effective method to evaluate wear on a firearm.